The invention concerns a double band press, wherein two endlessly revolving steel bands which receive therebetween the material to be pressed, are guided between pressure plates. A plurality of pressure rolls are arranged to transfer pressure from the pressure plates to the pressing flights of the bands in a direction transversely of the travel paths of the bands. The pressure rolls are rotatably attached at least at one end to a guide chain, the links of which chain being connected with each other by means of bolts or the like.
As noted above, it is known to arrange a plurality of pressure rolls between the steel bands and the pressure plates for the transfer of compression forces in double band presses. From Swiss Pat. PS No. 327,433 it is known that the pressure rolls can be interconnected at their ends by means of chain links or a guide chain, whereby the rolls form a roller blanket. The axes of the pressure rolls coincide with the axes of the chain bolts interconnecting the chain links. Particularly in the transfer of very high pressures, such a rotational arrangement of pressure rolls is advantageous.
In the layout of the guide chain, care must be taken to insure that the individual chain links are sufficiently strong so that even in the case of very large pressures to be transferred, the safe coherence of the pressure rolls is assured. In the known configuration, the pressure rolls are therefore at a relatively large distance from each other (depending on the given dimensions of the chain links and the division of the chains), so that the contact surfaces of the pressure rolls on the steel bands are also at a relatively large distance from each other and relatively large intermediate spaces between the pressure rolls must be accepted. In the case of very high pressures, this can lead to the overloading of the bands which results in excessive wear of the steel bands.
It is an object of the invention to eliminate the afore-mentioned disadvantages and to provide a double band press, wherein the pressing process may take place under high pressures, without the occurrence of undesirable overloads.